Be My Valentine?
by phantomhivelover17
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Ed has something for his valentine, the colonel. (One shot)


Edward Elric had a dark red face as he walked into the colonel's office. If it was any other day, he would have barged in and instantly went over to his boss's desk, but today was different. Instead of walking in like he owned the place, he nervously stepped inside. He was so quiet, Roy barely noticed he was even there.

The most peculiar thing about Ed today was that he seemed to be hiding something behind his back and he was also blushing fiercer than he ever had before.

I bet you're wondering what made this day so special.

Well, it was Valentine's day of course.

Earlier that week, Al had reminded his totally-six-feet-deep-in-love brother what the fourteenth was. Ed had quickly begun to freak out, totally unable to process what the hell he was going to get his "boyfriend", the colonel, for the special day.

So Al suggested that Ed should make him a card and get him a little gift. Ed, who was in no way good with words, was stumped by what to put on the card. And he was also stumped on what to get him. But, he figured it over time.

So that's how he had gotten there. In that office, on that day, and with that gift hidden behind his back. He didn't know if Roy had gotten him anything and frankly he didn't care. The only thing that was running through his mind was the question, 'Will he like it?'

"Fullmetal?" Roy had been waiting for the boy to explain his appearance. He was working and really didn't have time for this at the moment. "What are you doing here."

"Uh um," Ed didn't dare make eye contact with the colonel as he slowly made his way over to the cluttered desk of Roy Mustang with one of his arms still shyly hiding behind his back. "I just came to see what you were doing... and talk a bit I guess."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him, "I think you're lying, Edward." He leaned back in his chair at his desk and sighed. "Tell me the real reason."

Ed hated when Roy could just figure him out like that. He huffed, "Fine." He stepped up to the desk and pulled his gift from behind back. After setting it front of Roy, he looked away and began to blush even darker. "There. That's why. Happy Valentine's day, bastard."

Roy looked down at what Edward had gotten him. A deep red rose and a card of some sort. He smiled a bit, "How nice of you, Pipsqueak."

Ed was too flustered to even notice that Roy had called him a pipsqueak. He was also too embarrassed to even think straight, nevertheless form any words to say.

So instead of causing Ed more embarrassment, Roy just laughed and picked up the card. It seemed to be homemade, which in Roy's eyes, was actually adorable. He began to read the carefully written note on the inside.

_It's Valentine's day and I wanted to make you something all cunning and smart, but unlike you, I'm not good with words. So let me put this bluntly..._  
_ I love you._  
_ -Edward_

It was short and it was simple, but it most definitely cause the smile on Roy's face to widen. He doubted Ed was trying to be that cute, but he was.

"So..?" Ed was getting a bit impatient and he has a right to be. It was the first valentine he had ever made and Roy being so quiet did not help his nervous self at all.

"I love it, Edward," Roy said simply, looking up with his smile still covering his face. He hadn't planned on Ed giving him anything, but this was a big help with what he was planning.

"You do?" Ed seemed super relieved, but his blush didn't seem to be fading. He had been so worried Roy wouldn't like it all.

Roy set the card carefully back down on his desk next to the rose. He planned on putting both things somewhere safe as soon as he could. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You're the one who gave it to me."

This of course made Ed turn even darker red than before. Roy was in no way helpful to his "gotta get rid of this blush" situation.

Roy laughed and then eyed the clock on the wall, "Looks like it's about time," He stood up from his desk and began to move toward where he hung his coat during the day.

"Time for what?" Ed was curious about what he meant. 'What is he doing?'

"I was going to call you to ask," Roy said as he slipped on his black military coat. "But you showed up here before I could."

"What are you talking about?"

Roy smirked and turned to his little valentine who was now across the room. "I made reservations for tonight at a nice restaurant downtown. Would you like to go?"

Ed, whose blush had finally begun to disappear, had started to turn a nice shade of red and he began to move towards the door, which was also where Roy was, "Well, uh yeah. Sounds great."

Roy laughed a bit as Ed got flustered all over again. When Ed got right next to him, Roy reached down and grabbed Edward's gloved hand. He also decided to plant a small kiss on Ed's cheek just for the adorable blushing that was sure to follow. "Happy Valentine's day, Fullmetal."


End file.
